<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Knew How, I Would by NightOwl_26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852854">If I Knew How, I Would</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26'>NightOwl_26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, But I'm not..., Crime Scene, Established Relationship, F/M, I can't tag properly..., I should be sleeping..., Inspired, Inspired by lightningbugqueen, John Watson returns from war, John is Missing, M/M, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No one but Sherlock and Mycroft know who he is, No one thinks John is real other than the Holmes, Or atleast he was..., Protective John Watson, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Relationship Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John went missing years ago, Sherlock never gave up but, after a while he eventually turned to drugs. Mycroft may have given up looking for his younger brother's fianće, but ifmit could make Sherlock happy he would kill anyone in his way of finding him. All while trying to help Sherlock get clean. </p><p>This is the story of how the Scotland yard conducts a drug bust at Sherlock's appartment, only to find out more about this 'John' that Sherlock kept bringing up during cases... And how John finally came home.</p><p>•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-</p><p>Inspired by- lightningbugqueen's A Very Real Soldier<br/>-https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724550</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Truth, and Then Some...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724550">A Very Real Soldier</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen">lightningbugqueen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by lightningbugqueen's A Very Real Soldier<br/>-https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724550</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day, by slow day, Greg realised something was seriously wrong with Sherlock. First it was how tired the man always looked, then how he dressed, how his mood changed so quickly, too quickly. Greg feared for the worst. That Sherlock could be using again. And thus the drug bust of 221b Bakerstreet was planned. Very shortly he would start to understand that this was going to be too much information on Sherlock but, the more he learned about the mysterious consulting detective the better, for both his and Sherlock's best interest.</p><p>•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•-</p><p>The door had to be kicked in, mainly because there were <strike>fifthteen</strike> <em>eighteen</em> (they had to recount twice to come to that conclusion) locks, way too many for the average person. <em>Yet again, Sherlock was anything but average. </em></p><p>As the officers looked around the 'living room' (if you could even call it that) of 221b they soon began to realise three very important things..</p><p> </p><p>The amount of photos on the walls... So many... Too many. But, none of Sherlock, at least not alone.</p><p><br/>The second thing- this room was barely livable. Not even mold had the possibility to grow as it seemed to have died a long time ago.</p><p>And three...</p><p> </p><p>No Sherlock.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm re-writing this!!! :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title explained it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, yeah I've decided I hated how short the first chapter is so it's being re-written like I'm re-writing A victim, a veteran, my fianće (which is another one of my Sherlock fanfics) so, yeah. The plots going to stay the same with minor changes, but the chapter will be a lot longer than the ecurrent 204 words... 



Bu-bye for now, 
Vee and their 2:30 a.m. adventures in writing with the insomnia demon currently known as Virgil, Remy and the Darkside's ship child (wanna give them a name? You can comment any suggestions)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, but I swear the next chapter will be longer (hopefully)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>